


Finding New Love

by FanGirl18



Series: Kylex AU [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: Alex finds new love after Michael breaks his heart and Maria betrays him. Otherwise known as Alex has feelings for Kyle and doesn't realize they are dating until it's pointed out to him.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Isabel Evans/Rosa Ortecho
Series: Kylex AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593667
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel I need to include some warnings here:
> 
> First this is Kylex it is in the tags don't like don't read. I am mostly a Malex fan but more so after how Michael and Maria treated him in the finale I am a fan that wants Alex happy. 
> 
> Second Max has not been resurrected yet so he's kinda just dead. 
> 
> Third a part of this story is not kind to Michael...you will know when you see it. I don't hate the character but he is drunk and angry so he makes some poor choices. 
> 
> Fourth its a Kylex fic if you don't like don't read

Alex should have seen it coming really but somehow it was a surprise to him. After everything with Michael and Maria he lost it, his enlistment ended, his father still was out there and he was betrayed. Liz did her best she really did, she made it clear that she didn't agree with the way Maria went about everything but with everything she was going through she refused to support Alex. He was hurt but he wasn't surprised and in the end the only friends he ended up with were Kyle and Rosa. It started so slowly that he didn't see just how hard he was falling or that Kyle was falling for him. 

Alex started dressing a little bit more like he did in high school and started dating Forest. Forest had blue hair and was edgy in a way that was fun but the problem it seemed was that he didn't like that Alex wasn't as edgy. Almost daily Alex found himself either at Kyle's place or at the cabin the two of them hanging out and that's when it started so slowly he didn't realize. 

**The first date**

Alex was smiling finally able to force his friend to start watching the Star Wars movies after months of making fun of him for it. He tried not to think about his fight with Forest about it or Rosa giving him a look instead focusing on having fun with one of his only friends. Alex is in the middle of making the popcorn when he hears the door open already knowing who it is. 

"Told you having a key would be handy," Alex yells out. 

"Says you Alex. Pretty sure Forest doesn't agree," Kyle says coming into the kitchen.

Alex sighed knowing his friend doesn't like the blue haired man and it doesn't help when he goes to the doctor upset from a jab Forest made to him. He feels his dark thoughts melt away when Kyle hugs him and he smiles at him when he sees the orange soda and he laughs remembering when they were kids and argued which soda flavor was better. 

"You remembered?" Alex asks looking at him ignoring the flash of heat that runs through him when Kyle moves his arms and he sees the muscles on them. 

"I always remember," Kyle told him giving him a look that he couldn't make sense of but before he could say anything the microwave dinged.

Alex didn't say anything to the comment instead choosing to get comfortable. It had taken a while for him to feel comfortable taking his prosthetic off around anyone but finally Kyle was able to become one of the people he trusted and that list was not long. It's in the middle of the movie when Alex starts to feel the exhaustion hit him and he is already sitting shoulder to shoulder with Kyle so for some reason something in his brain had him making an impulsive move. 

"We can just shut the movie off," Kyle tells him once his head is in his lap. 

Alex doesn't say anything just shakes his head and relaxes back feeling nothing but warmth when Kyle puts his arm around him. He isn't paying attention to it but he feels a hand in his hair rubbing his head in soothing circles. Alex doesn't want Kyle to stop which is how they end up asleep on the couch before the movie credits even roll around. 

**The second date**

It had been a week since Forest had broken up with Alex and he didn't know whether to feel relieved because honestly the blue haired man was always judgey or hurt because he had said so many hurtful things. He had accused Alex of cheating with Kyle and called him pathetic. Alex knew he was close with his best friend and he couldn't deny that he has feelings for him but Kyle is straight. He doesn't tell Kyle what happened because he knows the doctor will want to punch his ex among other things so he settles for the simple explanation of things just not working out. Alex's depression isn't letting go at the moment and so he has days where he can't move, has to find the strength, days he wishes he could be with Kyle knowing it can never happen with Michael and days where his mind betrays him. 

"Nope not today. Get up Alex. We have plans," Kyle tells him coming into the bedroom having used his key and rips the blankets off of him. 

"Kyle," Alex tries feeling like crying for no reason.

"I know it's hard for you but we are going out I made plans for us. Don't even open your mouth and think of apologizing. I have been here seeing you struggling with this and I know by now doing nothing doesn't help you so we are going out," Kyle tells him gently.

Alex doesn't know what to say to that and instead just nods his head. He hears Buffy barking gently and watches as Kyle walks out cooing at her. He finds himself wishing once again that Kyle was bi or gay because all he wants after the past few months is him. Alex can feel an internal debate coming on and decides to get ready trying to push the idea of a relationship with his best friend out of his mind. In the end the night goes well even if he still has to push down the feelings he is developing for his best friend. 

**The night it comes to a head (Third Date)**

Alex dressed in dark skinny jeans with a red shirt and his black leather jacket. He was wearing eyeliner liking the confidence it gave him because he needed it. Tonight he was going to the Wild Pony with Kyle and he hated it. Ever since the whole thing with them and Michael, he has kept his distance from Maria. She use to be his best friend but to him the fact she could go after a man she knew Alex had feelings for without at least talking to him showed she cared very little for him. He was trying to forgive her but a part of him was enjoying seeing her squirm and Rosa was always there to reassure him that was okay. The other reason he hated it was because of Michael Guerin.

Michael was something complicated and hard for him on so many levels. Alex wasn't in love with him anymore, not after how the alien treated him. Michael, after his breakup with Maria, tried getting back with him but he refused. He refused to believe Michael truly loved him because if he had he wouldn't have destroyed him to go to his best friend. Mostly Alex was just hoping Michael wouldn't cause a scene because he didn't know if he could deal with it. 

"I'll get us drinks," Kyle says when they walk in clearly seeing his discomfort.

"Thanks," he tells him making his way over to where Rosa is sitting with Isobel.

"Hey punk," Rosa greets hugging him. 

"Leave some for the rest of us," Isobel flirts shouldering Rosa out of the way.

"Please neither one of us is his type," Rosa remarks sitting down.

Alex listens to them bantering and smiles seeing how far they had come. It took a while for Isobel to heal which included becoming friends with him and it took just as long for her to sort out her feelings for Rosa from Noah's actions. Rosa had been on a similar path as well recovering from being an addict, learning to forgive the aliens for their part in her death and the coverup. It still surprised him that the two of them found a way to each other but they did and he was happy for them. The four of them were having a good time even with Maria staring at them and Michael glaring daggers their way. Alex was enjoying his friends and the way Kyle kept holding his hand but of course it had to come to a head. 

"Whoring yourself out to Valenti now?" Michael sneers stepping in his way as he tries to make it back to the table.

"What I do is no longer your business," Alex says calmly seeing Isobel, Rosa and Kyle standing up.

"So much for loving me," Michael tells him clearly drunk. 

"I did love you but not anymore. I am not a monster in this story you are trying to make up. You claim to love me but if you did you wouldn't have chosen my supposed best friend over me. I will always care about you but I am not in love with you anymore and we are done hurting each other," Alex says trying to stop this from escalating. 

Alex goes to move around him when Michael makes a move that he never thought he would causing him to freeze. A hand grabs him by the throat and Alex feels fear creeping up not thinking that Michael would ever do this but a part of him knows it is because he is drunk. He is lost in a flashback so intense he can't make sense of what is happening until it's over. Kyle was punching Michael beating him up and the other man was trying to apologize. Isobel was trying to separate them while telling her brother he was an idiot and Rosa was standing in front of him holding him trying to calm him down. Next thing he knew the sheriff was dragging both Michael and Kyle away in cuffs and he was crying not wanting to in public but not able to stop it. 

"You have a very overprotective boyfriend there," Isobel says grinning at him as she hands him water.

"Boyfriend? What do you mean?" Alex asks snapping back to reality. 

"Alex please tell me you realize that you and my brother are dating?" Rosa asks frowning at his confusion. 

Alex shakes his head thinking not wanting to get his hopes up but the look on both women's faces tell him something. He remembers the cuddling, the way Kyle just always took care of him without words when he was having a bad day or was in pain, the light touches in public that were hesitant because he knows the torture that Alex faced with his father and it becomes clear to him. He hadn't wanted to think about it because he was afraid of loving someone who didn't want him again and he was a complete idiot. He rubs a hand over his face knowing he had to talk to Kyle and not really sure how. 

Alex doesn't go to see Kyle right away mostly because he was dealing with the flashback and trauma. He had nightmares that night of his father beating him and then Michael. Not even Buffy had been able to calm him down much though she tried curling up with him under the covers. He sees texts from Kyle asking him if he was okay the next morning and it warms his heart but he knows they have to talk so he makes a plan and prays he isn't getting his hopes up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex didn't want to do this, after everything especially last night he did not want to do this but he knew he had to. He knew the only way he could fully move on with Kyle, a man he was in love with, was if he had one final confrontation, talk with Michael otherwise this would be just another thing unresolved and he already had enough of that. He feels responsible for some of Michael's pain, actions his father took, though he wasn't completely innocent even if he didn't have a choice on leaving. 

"Talking to me alone? I think Valenti might get jealous," Michael says smirking as Jenna cuffs him to the table giving him a questioning look. 

"It's fine Jenna," Alex reassures knowing she feels kinship with him after he helped her and her sister. 

"I'll be right outside he makes a move. I'll be here in less than a minute," Jenna warns mostly to Michael before leaving the room. 

"Acting like I'm the bad guy. Your family is the one who tortured and killed mine. You are the one who constantly came back and then abandoned me, maybe you," Michael rants acting like his anger is so righteous before Alex interrupts him. 

"I am done with you blaming me for every bad thing or bad decision. If anyone knows what kind of monster my father is it is me and I have survived years of abuse from him, where he tortured and tormented me. I know what he is capable of and you are not going to compare me to him again. As for me leaving, I didn't have a choice because I would have gone to jail but you don't care about that. Losing me is your bad decision you made after claiming to love me only to stab me in the back with my ex best friend. I don't want you miserable and I will always care about you in some way but I am done being blamed for everything wrong in your life," Alex tells him and he walks out the door, done with Michael. 

Alex stops when he hears a clap and sees Jenna to the side smiling at him. He opens his mouth to make some smart retort but stops, his throat still hurting from last night, knowing it's bruised. He turns to meet Kyle's gaze trying to determine the things he is seeing in the doctor's eyes. He sees the sheriff lean in to hug him, whispering something in his ear that Alex cannot see before she pulls away to look at him. 

"I think you can get him home just fine Alex. Just do me a favor and make sure he doesn't get into anymore fights," Michelle Valenti tells him, walking over to touch his shoulder briefly before heading to her office. 

"Let's go," Alex says to Kyle, not sure what else to say and he tries not to freeze at the narrowed eyes thrown his way. 

Alex had decided to take them to the cabin wanting to talk but the silence descended upon them making it suffocating and he tried to take deep breaths. Once they enter the cabin Alex stops going to say something when Kyle turns a dark look on him raising a hand asking for silence. He watches Kyle turn, his back facing him and Alex sees the way he takes slow breaths like he was fighting not to do something. 

"There's food in the fridge. I can make us some sandwiches," Alex finally says, taking his jacket off to throw it over a chair. 

"You didn't press charges against him," Kyle tells him, his voice hard. 

"What?" Alex asks shocked frowning but having a feeling he already knows where this is going. 

"Guerin hurt you, he assaulted you and instead of doing something about it you let him get away with it. You seriously love him that much you let him just hurt you," Kyle yells turning to face him. 

"I'm not in love with him!" Alex yells continuing on before Kyle can get a word in. "I care about him, he loved me when I didn't think I could be loved but I am done with him. He has blamed me for everything bad thing that has happened and I'm done. I'm in love with you, you giant moron. I didn't admit it before now because I thought there was no way that you could feel the same but then Rosa got through to me. Now though I just want you to shut up."

Alex can immediately feel his anxiety ramp up and he instantly feels like he didn't have a right to say something like that so he slaps a hand over his mouth. He sees Buffy looking at him like she loves him but thinks he is an idiot and when he turns to look at Kyle he finds the other man right in front of him with a soft look on his face. 

"Don't stop yourself from saying what you feel or think not for anybody," Kyle tells him, taking his hand away from his face. 

"You were my first crush, it's how he confirmed I was gay. I didn't even think we were dating until it was pointed out because I was too afraid of my father, and of my own mental health issues to see it," Alex admits feeling like a damn had burst looking down at their hands.

"The reason I told him I didn't care about Guerin was because I was done with him hurting you," Kyle reveals going back to the conversation they had with Jesse Manes after his coma. 

"I'm an idiot," Alex says shaking his head.

It's like Kyle knows him so well, that arguing with him won't work so instead Alex finds himself with hands wrapped around his neck and lips devouring him, making him feel everything. He leans into the other man, his best friend, moaning which allows Kyle to deepen the kiss and all he can do is grip his shirt. Alex catches his breath when Kyle pulls back ready to argue or say something but the look he receives says enough so he decides against it and instead chooses to let himself be loved, to accept it because he doesn't want anything else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to say much about the new season. I will say that from interviews and such it is clear Carina doesn't know how to run a show. It is clear she doesn't like Alex and it is clear the only person who truly cares about Alex is Kyle. Thank you for ruining a show I will no longer watch. Oh and stop acting like Maria is a saint I'm done with it. Only Malex I will be dealing with is reading or writing fanfiction. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this story.


End file.
